


Solving Crime In The 23rd Century

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [22]
Category: Elementary (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, BFFs, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Brotp, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, International Fanworks Day 2019, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Joan Watson meets a fellow cadet at Starfleet Academy





	Solving Crime In The 23rd Century

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my tradition of Elementary/Star Trek works for International Fanworks Day - this time with a full crossover

“Joan Watson?”

Joan turned away from her PADD, looking for the source of the voice in the crowded mess hall. Behind her stood a slightly disheveled-looking man, food tray in hand.

“Yes, that’s me,” Joan replied, “Can I help you?”

Joan felt as though she should recognize the man, but she couldn’t place where she knew him from.

“May I sit down?” The man asked, his words sounding oddly formal.

“Go ahead,” said Joan, gesturing to the bench opposite hers. The man sat down, shifting uncomfortably in his red cadet’s uniform.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Joan asked.

“Yes. We have Emergency Field Medicine together,” he responded, then added “My name is Sherlock Holmes. What you said today was quite interesting.”

Now that he said it, Joan thought she remembered seeing him in the back of the classroom.

“Thanks,” Joan said with a smile, “But I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“You said that it would be possible to set up the tricorder to automatically scan the scene of an injury in an emergency, so that it could be recreated at a later date.”

Joan shrugged modestly, “Well, they already save recordings, so I was just pointing out that it’d be useful if you didn’t know what caused an injury. It’s hard to heal someone if you don’t know what hurt them.”

“Yes, but I think we could expand this idea for other crime scenes,” Sherlock said, and suddenly his whole persona had changed. He went from reserved and uncomfortable to excited, his eyes aglow as he leaned towards Joan.

“Think about the applications!” he enthused, “Especially in a cross-jurisdictional area, where Starfleet doesn’t have control of the scene. This would allow first responders to record the scene before it got disturbed, and later reconstruct it on the holodeck.”

“Maybe we put together a proposal to have that set up on tricorders used at crime scenes?” Joan suggested. She would never have thought to use it for crime solving, but the idea seemed sound enough.

“That would be excellent,” Sherlock nodded, “Shall we meet after classes to discuss this?”

Joan agreed with a smile. Who knew tricorders could help you could make a new friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if PADDs can actually do what they're discussing, but for the sake of this story, let's say they can


End file.
